That's not a Maken
by dude932
Summary: Ichigo, needing to be able to control his spiritual pressure goes to Tenbei Academy, Kisuke giving him some information on how they control their spiritual energy that they call Element. How will he deal when he get caught up in everything from dealing with Maken users to high school romance? Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stood at the front of the academy where Kisuke had sent him, he was dressed in an uncomfortable uniform, it consisted of a white button up shirt underneath a blue blazer and green tie with blue dress pants and black formal shoes. This was what the uniform was for the males of Tenbei Academy. To him, it sucked. He would of much rather have worn his usual school uniform of white shirt and grey slacks but apparently that wasn't an option. He didn't doubt by the end of his first day that he would be burning his blazer.

The school was once an all girls school but recently, and Ichigo mused that Kisuke had a large part in it, it had turned co-ed. The reason Ichigo was here for his senior year and not at Karakura with all his friends? Simple, this place was suppose to teach him to be able to control his outrageous spiritual pressure better. Even if they called it something else. An Element or Maken or something along those lines. Apparently a lot of the people here were spiritually aware, however differently to that of a Soul Reaper, Quincy or Hollow, they couldn't see the spirits but could use their spiritual abilities.

He didn't really understand the details, Kisuke had explained it to him but it all sounded like a bunch of nonsense so he stopped paying attention. Probably not a smart decision but he didn't really have a choice in the matter, he needed to attend this school because he needed to control his spiritual pressure. If he didn't get it under control he would start to affect Karakura once more.

Once his Father had heard that it was once a co-ed school he immediately agreed and backed Ichigo's bags in less then fifteen minutes of hearing, not even caring that he wouldn't be leaving for another week and a half. His Dad just had to jump the gun a little bit only to pester him to get going. His belonging's had already been delivered to his dorm room and he had just stepped off the train from Karakura a little over twenty minutes ago, he had simply made his way to the school instead of going to the dorms straight away. He figured he'd be able to get settled in after his first day.

One thing he did know about his new school and something he didn't like, was the fact that he was going to be the only guy not in their first year starting at Tenbei Academy. Since he was a senior he'd be starting with the senior classes. Which would be full of girls.

Reaching into his pocket Ichigo pulled out a folded up note and opened it, reading over the instructions Kisuke had given him. He was to meet with the principle, apparently Ichigo transferring over was something they had been expecting. So Kisuke more then likely would of explained his situation somewhat. Shoving the note back into his pocket he adjusted his blue book bag and headed into the school. Immediately he could tell the difference in ratio of girls to guys. Walking into the main building he spotted a map on the wall and walked over to it. Glancing over it he saw where the principles officer was, making a mental note of the map he headed off into the halls.

A few people gave him a wary look, his delinquent look staying with him apparently. Sighing he opted to ignore all the wary stares and comments that were made in hushed whispers as he made his way passed. Walking down the hallway he finally made his way to the principles office. Knocking twice he waited for an answer. The door opened and a man stood there with an annoyed expression on his face. He was wearing tan pants, a white shirt with a black jacket, he had two scars on his right cheek. He had stubble on his chin and a white headband wrapped around his forehead.

"And don't come back until I call for you!" A shout came back from within the office. "And bring up a pay rise again and I'll kick your ass got it!"

"Yeah, yeah." The man mumbled before noticing Ichigo. "You want something kid?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here."

"Yeah and so did a whole lot of brats from middle school, meet in the gym like every other first year." He said pushed past Ichigo and began walking down the hall.

"Not a first year." Ichigo called out making the man stop and look over his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly.

"So, you're telling me you're Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man questioned.

"That depends on who's asking."

"I am." A new voice said making Ichigo turn back to the open door only to see a very curvaceous woman in a red business suit. She had light violet hair that reached just past her shoulders and her eyes were a similar shade of brown as Ichigo's, he couldn't deny that the woman was incredibly beautiful. "I'm Minori Rokujou, the principle at Tenbei Academy."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted in return. "You probably heard from a Kisuke Urahara about me."

"Uh huh." Minori nodded. "Come in." She said stepping to the side allowing Ichigo room to walk into the office. Closing the door behind herself, she walked across the room and leant up against her desk as Ichigo stood in the centre of the room. "Take a seat."

"I'm fine standing." Ichigo told her, placing his bag at his feet.

"Alright, let's get things started off shall we Ichigo?" She mused. "Kisuke told me that you hold incredible amounts of Element, however don't have the means to control it."

"_Element?" _Ichigo thought to himself. _"Right that's what Kisuke called it."_ He sighed remembering, this was going to be a pain in the ass. "That's about it." Ichigo nodded.

"And you have your own Maken already, correct?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, before having left Karakura, Kisuke made him swallow a pill that would allow him to summon Zangetsu when he needed him.

"Well that's a start at least." Minori told him. "How much do you know about Tenbei Academy Ichigo?"

"To be honest, stuff all." He told her making her laugh at his blunt answer. "Anything I should know about it?" He questioned.

"Well for one, our curriculum isn't the same as a normal High School. The town of Tenbei is more like it's own small Nation, the Japanese government recognises Tenbei as it's own special zone, the academy included. The laws, economy, and everything you could think of isn't to what you're use to." She explained as she turned and reached over her desk for a folder, Ichigo blushing slightly as her skirt hiked up a bit before he turned his eyes away from the older woman's rear. She turned around to see Ichigo glancing away.

"Walk with me, the first years are about to have their introduction to Tenbei Academy, it'll explain a bit to you as well." Ichigo nodded and the two left the principles office. "So, how long have you been using Element for anyway?" Minori questioned.

"I lost it all for a bit." Ichigo answered truthfully, Minori staring at him with wide eyes. "Seventeen months to be exact, but before then I was able to use it since I was fifteen, but I was always aware of it before then as well." He continued as they walked. "Couple of weeks ago I got it back."

"Now you want to be able to control it?" She queered. "Why not ask this Kisuke to come to us sooner?" She asked.

"I didn't even know you guys existed before a little over a week ago." Ichigo chuckled. "He was the one who suggested it, I'd be going to school with all my friends still otherwise." He told her.

"You know, you're the whole reason this school got turned into co-ed right?" Ichigo turned to her with wide eyes. "Yeah, this Kisuke told us all about you. Apparently you're pretty damn impressive." She chuckled. "Hope you don't disappoint." She said as they walked into the gym, or more to Ichigo's confusion on stage. Students were piling into the gym as Minori went over to the stand. Standing awkwardly he noticed the confused stares of the two students on stage, a blonde with glasses and another girl with dark purple hair both wearing the female school uniform. He shrugged off their questioning looks and turned to Minori who was testing the microphone.

"Testing! Testing! One, two! One, two!" Minori cleared her throat before smiling happily as she saw that everyone was here and had taken their seats. "Congratulations on being accepted into Tenbei Academy, I'm your principle Minori Rokujou. As we formally welcome our new students to school today, I'd like to let you know more about our academy, so pay attention this is our modo. Heart, Beauty, Body. It's important that you keep your body and heart strong and beautiful. This modo isn't about to change just because we're no longer a girls only school and I want all of you to keep this in mind and obey the school rules in absolutely everything you do, be it love or battle." She winked at the gathered students. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, they were encouraging dating at this school?

"_This school is already totally whack."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"To accomplish that goal, each of you will be given an element you will need to master in your pursuit in achieving the eight Maken. If you conquer your element and can hold one of the Maken your body and heart should be strong and beautiful for the rest of your life!" She cheered. "I suppose I should show you what I'm talking about instead of just talking right? Class 2-B #6 Garet Kinoah. Class 2-B #7 Azuki Shinatsu."

"Principle Rokujou." A girl with long bushy teal hair said from the side of the stage. "Unfortunately Azuki and I have already settled our match with one another."

"What? Who won?" Minori questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Um, obviously I did of course." Azuki grinned.

"Alas, my poor darling Kuu's heart must be breaking in two. He's going to be forced to spend the rest of his nights weeping into his pillow while Azuki cuddles him against his will." Garet exclaimed making Ichigo sweat drop, this Kuu was some sought of stuffed animal and the two fought over it?

"_This is complete bullshit."_ Ichigo sighed running a hand down his face. _"Why did Kisuke send me here?"_ Ichigo thought as he watched Azuki and Garet shout at one another, Azuki because of complete embarrassment while Garet simply wanted revenge for losing the stuffed animal.

"What would you like us to do now principle Rokujou?" The blonde on stage with the glasses questioned brining Ichigo's attention to them once more.

"I don't know..." Minori told her making Ichigo want to face palm, how unprofessional was this woman? "Pick someone else I guess."

"Miss Rokujou." A voice from the crowd called out brining everyone's attention to the stage in the centre of the gym where it looked to be ready for someone to have a martial arts match upon. Standing on the stage was a girl with blonde long hair with a twin-tail-like appearance, green eyes, and a slender body. Ichigo noted that all the guys in the crowd started cheering for her as soon as they saw her.

"_Bunch of freaking animals, it's like they've never seen a girl before."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"I'm Kodama Himegami and I volunteer for this duel." She announced before rounding on the spot and pointing into the students. "And I'd like to fight that guy over there." She said pointing at a male student in the same blue uniform, he wore glasses and his hair was a light shade of brown.

"You wanna fight me?" The glasses wearing teen questioned.

"Himegami you can't fight him!" The purple haired girl on stage said rushing towards it's centre. "Taki's a new... I mean Takeru Ooyama is a brand new student."

"Oh really?" Himegami smirked. "And how did you know his name was Takeru?" She questioned flipping one of her twin tails.

"Because... well, er... I've known Takeru since we were just kids." She told her before turning to Minori. "It's too dangerous to make him fight her without having any experience." She told the principle.

"I'd have to agree Principle Rokujou." The blonde said. "The vice president is correct, if you ask I'd suggest you pick someone el-." She continued before a loud yawn cut her off making the three on stage along with the rest of the students occupying the gym turn to see Ichigo holding a hand to his mouth, his eyes closed and ruffling up his hair with his other hand before lazily opening his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Haha! Well I think you're right on that one Takaki." She grinned placing her hands on her hips. "Ichigo Kurosaki will fight in this duel!"

"Did I nod off or something?" Ichigo questioned.

"Who's Ichigo Kurosaki ma'am?" Takaki questioned.

"That'd be him." She laughed thrusting a thumb back at Ichigo. _"I'm a genius! Now I will get to see what this Kisuke guy was talking about."_ She grinned. "Come on Ichigo, get on out there!" Ichigo groaned but nodded, dumping his bag by the principles side. "Show us what you got." She smirked at him.

"Why are you making me do this?" He questioned.

"My amusement." She laughed. "Now go on, get out there."

"But I want to fight this guy!" Himegami shouted stamping her foot, pointing at Takeru once more.

"Challenge him after in your free time! You're fighting Ichigo now." Minori told her making Himegami sigh and nod as she turned to Ichigo who was walking on the path towards where she was. The two stood opposite one another, Ichigo turning around on the spot noticing everyone's eyes were on him before he scowled in annoyance and all at once the students shifted as one and turned to Himegami making him smirk inwardly. He still had it.

"Pay attention kids! The welcoming ceremony duel starts now! The fighters are, Security Committee Class 2-A #20, Kodama Himegami!" Cheers from the crowd showed that half of the students were a bunch of hormonal teenage guys making Himegami sigh and raise a hand to her forehead in irritation.

"I really hate this new co-ed crap." She sighed. "But I guess I have to live with it." She continued making Ichigo chuckle lightly. "Got something to say?" Himegami questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nah, I'm good." Ichigo told her making her huff in annoyance as she folded her arms.

"The challenger is new transfer student! Class 3-A #26, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Wait, you're a senior!" Himegami shouted at him. "I thought the guys were all first years!" She shouted in shock.

"Well, I just transferred in today." Ichigo shrugged. "So how do we do this thing?" He questioned.

"This match is a simple exercise." Himegami said walking forward towards him making him raise an eyebrow. "So just relax, it's not like I'm going to pull out all the stops on you. You're just a beginner like all the rest of the guys here. Right?"

"Sure..."

"Treat it like you would any karate practice. Ok? You're going to be fine, I'll take care of everything else." She told him before turning and walking away to where she was standing before making Ichigo roll his shoulders and jump up and down on his tip toes.

"I haven't had a karate match in a while, not since I last fought Tatsuki." Ichigo mumbled.

"This match will last for three minutes! Begin!"

"_That's it? Three minutes. Seems kinda short..."_ Ichigo said as Himegami ran forward, she cocked her arm back and threw it at him Ichigo passing it off to the side before she raised her leg up aiming to hit him square in the face however he stopped it with his knee. "So how much training have you had?" He questioned as he continued to deflect her attacks.

"Who cares, are you going to fight back or are you just going to deflect everything?" She questioned in irritation as her punch was deflected once more.

"Fine." Ichigo said before he went on the offensive. Himegami's eyes shot wide open as she was pushed back instantly, she couldn't deflect that attacks since Ichigo's brute strength was to strong for her, her only option was to dodge out of the way of the punches and quick kicks.

"Hey what the hell?" She growled as she ducked under another kick before sending a bunch straight for Ichigo's gut and it hit making her smirk before she was knee'd in the chest sending her flying back across the stage. Roars from the guys in the crowd were heard, their hatred directed at Ichigo.

"I asked how much training you had." Ichigo told her as he practically danced around the stage in karate movements from one foot to another. "I've trained with one of the strongest female black belts in all of Japan for the last seven years. I've got tons of fighting experience." He explained. _"Not to mention quick reflexes from life threatening attacks."_ He added mentally.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to finish this in one blow." Himegami growled as she rose to her feet, raising her hand up. The room darkened making Ichigo's eyes widen before he saw golden lightning appear in her hand making her smirk. "My element." She said before Ichigo watched as her eyes glowed gold in colour before they slitted.

"Thought so." Ichigo smirked making Himegami falter for a moment, faced with a dangerous life threatening attack and he was smirking?

"You're so weird." She shouted at him. Rearing her arm back she charged as a golden ball of lightning formed in her hand. Ichigo simple smirked before taking a deep breathing, raising a foot he slammed it into the ground releasing his spiritual pressure on impact causing the entire gym to shake as he was surrounded by an explosion of blue light. Himegami, being closest to the blast radius of Ichigo's spiritual pressure was flown from her feet and sent flying through the air and into the gathered students. Everyone stared at Ichigo in complete shock, from what they saw Ichigo had won the match simply by stomping his foot causing an explosion of Element to happen.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he walked across the stage to where Himegami was pushing herself up from several now unconscious students that she had landed on.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Ichigo questioned crouching down on the souls of his feet.

"I'm fine." Himegami huffed.

"The winner is Ichigo Kurosaki!" Minori announced, however there was no clapping or applause. Himegami's head shot up as she stared wide eyed at Ichigo, however he didn't seem to care that he had won.

"Need a hand up?" He questioned offering his hand out to the blonde. Himegami sighed but nodded taking Ichigo's hand before her eyes shot wide open as she was pulled back up onto stage with seemingly no effort on Ichigo's part. "How's your chest?"

"What was that about my chest!?" She glared at him, thinking he was talking about her under developed chest.

"Where I kneed you, is it alright?" He asked again.

"I told you I'm fine." She huffed, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

"Well, that's it for this match!" Minori laughed from the microphone stand on the main stage. "Please everyone head to your classes that you've been assigned. Ichigo Kurosaki, please come to my office." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he turned to the busty woman however she just grinned at him making him sigh and nod his head.

-That Afternoon-

"How is this ok! This is not ok! How could she think this was ok!" Ichigo shouted as he gripped fistfuls of his hair, referring to Minori in his rant. He was standing in his dorm room, however he wasn't alone in the dorm room, no. The blonde he had fought earlier in the day was sitting at the table looking rather bored.

"Would you stop your shouting." Himegami sighed in annoyance. "We've already been told the situation."

"That doesn't make it ok!" Ichigo shouted at her before groaning and slumping down in the chair opposite Himegami, everything had been going so well too. He had been introduced to his class and things hadn't been to weird even though he was the only male in class. Now everything just seemed to be falling apart around him.

"This is one of the few three bedroom dorms on campus." Himegami explained. "That Takeru guy, some girl who thinks she is his fiance along with you and me. We're all sharing this place."

"Four people in a three bedroom dorm? Not to mention two of which are of the opposite gender!"

"Just unpack already, your boxes are still in the hall and you better pick a room before you're stuck with the loft. It's either going to be you or that other guy. You can't seriously think that a girlw would sleep up there." She told him making Ichigo sigh and nod as he stood up and walked down the hall, kicking his boxes into one of the two empty rooms. Himegami simply stared at the door before Ichigo walked back out to pull in more boxes.

"Where's all your stuff?" Ichigo questioned.

"I've already packed it away." She told him as he continued to move boxes. "Since I'm apart of the Security Committee I can exit class whenever I feel like it. I've been here for the last few hours." She finished tapping her fingers on the table as she watched Ichigo take in the boxes to his room. The front door opened and Takeru along with Inaho Kushiya, she was a rather cute girl with red eyes, light brown hair and a figure Himegami was instantly jealous of. The three introduced themselves to one another before Ichigo exited the room an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's with the look?" Himegami questioned making Takeru and Inaho look at Ichigo with surprise, he looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing." Ichigo huffed answering Himegami's question. "You must be the other two living here then?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Inaho greeted. "I'm Inaho Kushiya! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She cheered.

"I'm Takeru Ooyama." Takeru said awkwardly, he had seen what Ichigo had done in his match against Himegami and it was a little frightening to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He greeted in return.

"Takeru, you're up in the loft, Inaho gets the last room." Himegami decided before there was a knock on the door. Takeru shrugged and headed for the door before opening it.

"Ohhh..." Takeru trailed off as he saw Haruko standing there, an annoyed expression on her face. Ever since Inaho showed up, she'd had that same annoyed expression on her face when ever he had seen her during the day, and she had showed up right after the entrance ceremony when Takeru was asking Haruko for directions to his class.

"We need to have a talk." Haruko told him.

"Uh..."

"Now Takeru!" She demanded pushing the door open and charging past him only to stop as she saw Ichigo, Inaho and Himegami all sitting in the kitchen, Ichigo and Himegami at the kitchen table while Inaho had seated herself on the ground surrounded by snacks she had brought with her.

"Hey! I saw you earlier!" Inaho laughed, remembering Haruko from when she first saw Takeru earlier that day.

"Takeru! What is going on here!" Haruko shouted making Takeru chuckle nervously.

"Ahaha... well it's a funny story..." Takeru managed to get out.

"Principle Rokujou told me since I was Takeru's fiance that it would be alright for us to room together. Isn't that great!?"

"H-How could she agree to that?" Haruko questioned swaying slightly before recovering herself. "Even so! That doesn't matter! I happen to be the resident advisor and as such I refuse to allow a boy and a girl to live together."

"Thank you! Someone who is actually smart and knows what she's doing!" Ichigo clapped.

"I'm going to talk to the principle about this!" Haruko told them.

"Don't bother." Himegami told her. "What's done is done Haruko."

"Why are you even here Himegami!" Haruko cried.

"Some stuff came up so I made them change me over to this room instead." She told her.

"What kind of stuff!" Haruko shouted at her.

"You know stuff..." She said before her eyes darted to Ichigo and her cheeks heated up slightly. "Like stuff stuff." She huffed crossing her arms and looking away.

"Listen, I had nothing to do with this, honest." Takeru said to Haruko. "It just happened. They moved in here all on their own. I swear I didn't ask them too." He told her before Haruko turned and slammed the door behind her as everyone stared wide eyes at the door.

"So is she going to talk to the principle?" Ichigo questioned hopefully.

"Doubtful." Himegami told him. "You're stuck with me, us... I meant to say us." She told him making him sigh before they felt heavy footsteps as if someone was bolting down the outside hallway before the door once again slammed open, the four already inside staring wide eyed once more at Haruko who was caring a suitcase.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Takeru shouted.

"I... have decided to move in here as well!" Haruko declared.

"Wha..." Takeru said with a dumbstruck look.

"Seriously!" Inaho cheered, happy for another room-mate.

"Great. You do know there is only room for three, and now there's five, right?" Himegami sighed before glancing at Ichigo to see him smashing his head repeatedly against the kitchen table.

"Space is irrelevant! As the resident advisors I have to make sure nothing indecent is going on!" She declared.

"I don't mind, but this suite only has three beds. Oh I know! Takeru and I can share!"

"Like hell!" Ichigo shouted standing from the table. "If this is what's happening, Takeru, you're in the loft still." The glasses wearing teen deflated slightly but nodded. "Since you're barging in like you own the place, you can share with Inaho since she doesn't mind sharing." Inaho cheered while Haruko nodded sheepishly about being told off.

"Wow, a man who takes it upon himself to take charge." Himegami smirked at him. "I like that." Before she noticed Ichigo wasn't paying attention and was walking to his door only for everyone to wince as his bedroom door slammed shut with an incredible amount of force.

Ichigo's day had started out pretty good... now it was a shit storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo wiped the steamy mirror in front of him down with the hand towel in the bathroom, everything that belonged to him, including his bathroom items, he had kept in his own room. Why? Looking at the sink in front of him was his answer. Four tooth brushes, four different kinds of toothpaste along with numerous other hygiene items, there wouldn't be room for his even if he wanted to put his bathroom itinerary in the bathroom, where mind you, it was suppose to go! He didn't even dare to look within the cupboards. Five people sharing one bathroom, three of those five just happened to be of the female gender. Sighing in annoyance he adjusted the towel that was around his waist once more as he brushed his teeth.

He had been up for the last two hours, went for a morning run and had just stepped out of the shower. Everyone seemed to be still asleep when he once again entered the dorm room. Sighing he gripped another towel and shoved it over his head as he continued to hold the toothbrush in his mouth, he dried his hair and headed for the door, hoping that he could make it back to his room without running into anyone.

At dinner last night, even though he had been reluctant to leave the confines of his room, he had found out some interesting things about his new room mates. Apparently, Haruko and Takeru were childhood friends even though Haruko was a year older then Takeru. Inaho, the girl who self proclaimed that she was Takeru's fiance also knew Takeru from their childhood but apparently Takeru didn't remember her at all. Takeru himself was a massive pervert, Himegami just happened to mention that and Himegami herself... well according to Ichigo, Himegami was weird. She was rude one minute then talking happily the next and laughing before turning cold as ice.

Defiantly bipolar.

Sighing Ichigo walked to the door, one hand still idly drying his orange tussled hair as he slid the door open and walked out into the hall, his bare feet hitting the cold wood before he turned to walk down the hall towards his room however as he turned someone ran into him, he had to take a step back to stabilise himself and a hand went straight for the towel at his waist to keep it secure and stop it from coming undone from around his waist, he glanced out from beneath the towel on his head to see Himegami on her ass groaning slightly. Her blonde hair wasn't in it's usual twin tails but messy and fell down her back showing that it was indeed quite long.

"Geeze watch where... you're..." Himegami's eyes locked onto Ichigo's well toned body and her thoughts began to drift off as water trailed down his abs, towards the V shape just above the towel. She swallowed before looking up into Ichigo's face beneath the towel to see him with a questioning look, his hand at the towel to stop if falling from his waist. Leaning over he offered her his hand to which she took before she was pulled to her feet with little effort.

"You alright?" Ichigo questioned pulling the towel that was on his head around his neck.

"I'm fine." Himegami huffed. "You shouldn't be walking around dressed like that, people would begin to think you're some kind of pervert." She told him.

"Yeah, sorry I left my clothes in my room. Better hurry up, I doubt that there will be much hot water left after five people have gone through." He told her to which the blonde nodded, Ichigo walking past her. Himegami glanced over her shoulder as she watched Ichigo walk into his room before she walked into the bathroom.

Ichigo entered his room and went about getting his horrid school uniform ready, getting dressed he glared at the blue blazer before throwing in back in the cupboard and slamming the door shut, refusing to wear it, adjusting his tie so that it was loose around his neck and probably to anyone who saw it, untidy, he left the room to see Haruko and Inaho in the kitchen cooking. Waling past them and to the kitchen cupboard he pulled out a box of cereal.

"You don't want any Ichigo?" Inaho questioned.

"Cereal is fine for me." Ichigo told her making her nod happily at him, Orihime was the only person Ichigo had met who was probably happier then Inaho.

"You weren't here when I got home Ichigo." Ichigo glanced up at Haruko to see her keeping an eye on her cooking as she spoke to him. "You go somewhere?"

"Went for a run." Ichigo told her to which she nodded. The three heard a groan from above and looked up to see Takeru lift his head up to glance over the railing, Ichigo noticing a slight red bruise forming on the teens cheek.

"Well good morning, you finally decided to get up sleepy head!" Inaho cheered with a wide smile.

"Yeah, good morning." Takeru smiled before wincing and raising a hand to his bruised cheek before a bag of ice was tossed up at him making Ichigo raise an eyebrow as he saw that it was Haruko who had thrown it. "Uh..."

"I apologise for hitting you, but you two were sleeping way to close together." Haruko told him with her hands on her hips, clearly irritated about it. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, not knowing what the hell was going on, he hadn't left his room much apart from dinner so he had no idea why Haruko had hit Takeru.

"I can't help it. If I don't feel his body's warmth I can't sleep properly." Inaho pouted.

"Well as long as I'm living under this roof, you'll have to figure out a way." Haruko told her with a smile, Inaho just poked her tongue out at her as her retort. "Breakfast is almost ready so hurry up and wash your face or we'll be late." Haruko instructed.

"Ah... right." Takeru nodded making his way down the ladder before leaving the hallway. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and a slight smirk crossed his face as he began to eat his cereal.

"You seem to be in a good mood Ichigo." Inaho said with a wide smile sitting down next to him.

"Well, I figured if the universe loves to screw me over I can take some slight satisfaction when it screws someone else over." Ichigo told her making Inaho tilt her head to the side, not understanding what Ichigo was getting at. Haruko set the breakfast dish's down on the table before an explosion rocked the dorm making Ichigo nod his head in satisfaction. "Took longer then I expected."

"AND KNOCK WHEN YOU ENTER THE BATHROOM YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Himegami shouted from down the hall, Haruko sighing in annoyance as Inaho tilted her head looking down the hall where the black smoke was coming from.

"He'll be fine Inaho, just eat your breakfast." Haruko told her with a huff as Ichigo began to finish up his cereal and walked over to the sink rinsing his bowl and spoon. Placing the dishes up on the dish rack he witnessed Takeru stumbling his way to the kitchen table, he glanced down the hall to see Himegami dressed in her uniform with an annoyed expression on her face as she walked down the hall towards him.

"Fun morning?" Ichigo questioned making Himegami glance up at him with one eye closed.

"You couldn't of warned him that someone was in there?" She questioned, her irritation showing in her eye that glowed a slight gold as it grew slitted making Ichigo raise his eyebrow. "Never mind." She sighed closing her eye. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, go for your life." He told her thrusting his thumb towards the table where the other three were sitting before pulling his tie from his neck.

"And you?"

"Already ate." Ichigo told her as he headed for his door, opening it he chucked his tie inside looked down and dusted off his dress shirt and picked up his book bag. "Later." He said raising his hand in a farewell before leaving the dorm leaving the other four shocked sitting at the kitchen table. To him they were all the weirdest people he could have been roomed with, to them, he was the weirdest one among them.

"I like him!" Inaho laughed.

"You'd probably like anybody who said hi to you." Himegami said as she began to eat her breakfast, Haruko doing the same as Takeru groaned at his plate making Haruko shake her head.

X-X

Ichigo yawned as he rose up on the bench he had laid himself upon, he hadn't wanted to stick around the dorm much longer encase the universe wanted to screw him over for how he took solace in Takeru's misery. He probably should of warned Takeru about Himegami's presence in the shower but the guy should know to knock before entering the bathroom, so quite frankly it wasn't Ichigo's fault.

Sitting on the concrete bench he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone showing that it was 8:57 am, three minutes for him to get to class. Eh, it was his first real day, he was entitled to being late. Running a hand through his hair he pushed himself up from the chair, grabbed his bag and began walking towards the front gate of the school. As he walked down the path he was almost barraged over by his very own room-mates who sprinted past him, he was able to step to the side just in time to get out of the way, Takeru bringing up the rear who stumbled past him, however still running.

"Kids! Let's move it! Get your butts inside! If you're late I'll smack your little heinies till kingdom come!" Minori shouted with a grin on her face, holding out a paper fan, instead of the suit she was wearing yesterday she was now dressed in an orange track suit and a pair of slippers. The three girls made it inside, Takeru panting as he made his way up to the now closing gate.

"Oh no! Takeru's falling behind." Inaho cried. "He won't make it!"

"Yep, he's late. You three made it in by the skin of your teeth. I've really got my work cut out for me with these newbies huh?" She questioned the three girls. Himegami sighed before raising her hand up making a simple hand jester lifting Takeru up sending him flying over the gate before he landed on his face on the ground.

"Hmph. Serves him right, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't of been so late." Himegami sighed,

"Hey you could of hurt him!" Haruko told the blonde who huffed.

"Hey, he made it on time didn't he." She said turning to walk away before they heard footsteps and looked up to see Ichigo on the other side of the fence, arm rested on his shoulder, book bag in hand, his other hand in his pocket. "How are you late!" Himegami shouted at him.

"Fell asleep on a park bench." Ichigo shrugged.

"He's not late!" Minori laughed opening the gate for him making the four's jaws drop as Ichigo stepped inside. "See, he made it on time." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her only for the principle to wink at him making him sigh.

"Excuse me." A new voice said making Haruko look over her shoulder to see the Leader Ship Committee President, Furan Takaki standing there with her hands on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ah, miss President." Haruko said in shock.

"Later." Minori said to Ichigo in a hushed whisper before slinking away into the bushes making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her disappearing act.

"You're vice president of the leader ship committee. What sought of example are you setting for the other students when you show up last minute like this?" She questioned.

"Ah, I'm sorry! It won't happen again." Haruko told her. Ichigo watched as the blondes air of confidence seemed to waver as she rose her hand, it visibly shaking in the air as she pointed towards Haruko.

"L-Look! We may be a full co-ed school now, but that doesn't mean we've dropped any measure's of decency!" She told them.

"So we're going to get punished now?" Inaho questioned with a frown.

"For being late, yes." Takaki told them. "It's only right." She explained straightening herself out. "Four days of detention."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted as Ichigo groaned, second day and he's already got detention?

"Wait..." Himegami said a knowing smile coming to her face. "I have a proposition for you Takaki." The blonde pushed her glasses up with the palm of her hand. "A duel, you win we serve out our detention without another word. We win, nothing's said about our lateness."

"Very well then." Takaki said. "I know you've been wanting to fight for a while now, it's only logical that you'd be my challenger. Haruko, do you mind?"

"Of course not." Haruko said.

"Who said anything about me being your challenger, I have someone far more interesting in mind." Himegami smirked before turning to Ichigo who was beginning to try and sneak away, much like Minori had. "Nice try Ichigo."

"Why do I have to do this!?" The orange haired teen questioned with his eyebrow twitching, slightly glaring at the petite blonde.

"Because, you won against me easily yesterday without even drawing your full potential. I want to see what you've got." Ichigo hung his head, he probably should of held back on blowing Himegami off the stage yesterday with just his reiatsu. "So Takaki, how about it? Mind going up against a newbie." She questioned. Takaki glanced to Ichigo to see him glancing at her, his eyes showed that he didn't want to fight her and to be honest, he scared her... just like any other boy really.

"F-F-Fine." She told them, raising a finger that was visibly shaking as she pointed at Ichigo. "We duel now." Hanging his head in defeat he glanced at Himegami.

"Is this because of this morning?" He asked.

"Possibly." She smirked making him sigh. Inaho and Takeru along with Himegami retreated to the side of the pathway while Haruko stepped between Ichigo and Takaki.

"If both of you are ready, let the duel ceremony begin now. Here are two twin flowing rivers, who's paths will never cross. To follow your path. To prove yourself. You must first expose your soul to the blazing sun." Haruko chanted before Takaki let out a breath.

"The children of the sun's path is carved into the heavens!" She chanted as Ichigo remained silent, tilting his head wandering what she was doing, making her falter slightly. "Hey! You're suppose to say the chant!"

"What for?" Ichigo questioned making Takaki sigh and raise a hand to her forehead.

"To show that you've accepted the duel." She told him.

"Does it have to be something so corny?" He questioned. "I don't want to say something embarrassing like that."

"Just say the stupid line!" Himegami shouted at him making him groan.

"The children of the sun's path is carved into the heavens." He mumbled out before an arrow went whizzing past his head making his eyes shoot wide open before he dived to the side as another set of arrows were sent flying in his direction.

"_Damn this is like fighting Ishida!"_ Ichigo cursed as he rolled out of the way of another barrage of arrows that collided with the ground. Glancing up he saw Takaki standing there with a bow making him lower his head as she pulled the string back, an arrow made out of element appearing again. Sending the arrow straight for Ichigo her eyes shot wide open behind her glasses as her arrow went sailing into the trees, Ichigo now having brought forth his Zanpakuto which he had deflected the element arrow with. Standing to his full height he hefted the blade onto his shoulder and turned to Himegami who was watching intently.

"You know I could just lose and all of us would have detention right?" He questioned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Himegami glared at him.

"Why wouldn't I? Sure I'd get detention too but it'd be nothing new." Ichigo told her with a shrug.

"Are you saying you forfeit?" Takaki questioned, lowering her bow.

"No." Ichigo said raising his sword. "Just saying I could." Swinging Zangetsu down he caused a massive uproar of wind that blew across like a gale force wind, the girls all screamed and pushed down their skirts as the wind hiked them up, making Ichigo sigh... that wasn't meant to happen.

"Y-You pervert!" Takaki cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she continued to hold her skirt down.

"It was an accident." Ichigo told her, seeing Takeru passed out from blood loss over in the grass. "Look, sorry." Ichigo told her but she continued to glare at him. "Can we just finish this?" She nodded and rose her bow up but before she could even think about pulling the string on the bow back, Zangetsu's blade was millimetres from cutting her in two making her eyes widen, Ichigo was handing the handle of the blade up past her head so that the blade ran diagonal downwards across her body. She glanced into Ichigo's eyes to see him staring back into hers.

"Forfeit?" He questioned and she nodded dumbly, Ichigo lowered Zangetsu before the large weapon disappeared from his grasp. She continued to stare wide eyed at him. "Hey you ok?" He questioned noticing she was starting to sway on her feet. Noticing the signs of power exhaustion he caught her as she began to fall.

"Hey is she alright?" Haruko questioned running over to them.

"Yeah, she just used a lot of power I think." Ichigo told her looking into the blonde girl's face.

"Yeah, she has a powerful Maken but it uses a lot of her strength and element so she can't use it for long periods of time, even fighting you just now put a strain on her body." Haruko explained making him nod his head.

"You're really fast Ichigo!" Inaho cheered. "One minute you were there and the next you were there! I didn't even see you move!" She clapped happily jumping up and down on the spot. "And you're Maken isn't like anything I've ever seen before!"

"Well, we're out of detention at least." Takeru said walking over to them. "Thanks a lot man." He said clapping Ichigo on the back before leaning in. "You're not like... over compensating with the big ass sword are you?" He questioned.

"You want me to kick your ass?" Ichigo growled showing Takeru the scowl he was famous for making him squeak and back off ten feet waving his hands frantically in front of himself. "Haruko, mind taking her to the infirmary, I'm sure you know where it is."

"I can do that." Haruko nodded before Ichigo looked over to Himegami who was walking over to them, her arms crossed over her chest with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oi, short stuff." Himegami's eye twitched as she glared at Ichigo. "Show me to my class will ya." Himegami continued to glare but nodded regardlessly. Ichigo had been to his class but the school was pretty big and he still didn't know his way around yet.

"See you later!" Inaho waved as the two walked off.

"Do you think Himegami's acting a bit weird?" Haruko questioned as she watched Ichigo and Himegami walk down the path, the two chatting all the while.

"How should I know? I don't know her like you do." Takeru told her. "Anyway, come on Inaho we should be getting to class." The bubbly girl nodded and followed Takeru leaving Haruko holding Takaki.

"I should get you to Aki-sensei." Haruko sighed before walking off the with blonde girl.


End file.
